


Hi, Welcome to Denny's

by FountainPen



Series: Hoodserver [4]
Category: Marble Hornets, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Hi welcome to dennys, M/M, but what is time anyway?, dennys, dennys is run by eldritch monstrosities, these dorks have their first date at three in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FountainPen/pseuds/FountainPen
Summary: Kevin and Brian's unconventional first date





	Hi, Welcome to Denny's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend swarmy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+swarmy).



The Denny's was familiar to the both of them, it was the only restaurant that was available for someone to eat with most of their face covered by a mask, or for an Eldritch god to dine without being gawked at, so it was the obvious choice.

Brian didn't wear his mask, and tried to find some nicer clothes, he was sure that that college kid wouldn't miss them.

_So, nice weather we've been having._ Brian tried and failed to bite back a grin.

**Yes, perpetual void is the best kind of weather.**

_Well I mean, throwing pinecones at the weird hole in the tree and waiting for them to bounce back on fire is fun, and that only happens in the perpetual void we have all the time._

**I'm sure it keeps you entertained,** The Observer teased,  **it doesn't take much.**

_it was one time, besides , you didn't have to tell me to leave the cardboard fort._

**Fort Shithead stands to this day.** The Observer saluted the name as he said it.

_I didn't agree to that name._

**I made it an executive decision.**

_Nerd_

**Dork**

_dumby_

**Cutie.**

Brian's face went read at that, and it was the Observer's turn to grin as his boyfriend sputtered for words.

**I'm glad I met you, Brian Thomas.**

_I'm glad I met you, Kevin_   _Haas._ Brian smiled softly at Kevin as he replied.

**You're my favourite dork.** A server with many eyes and more arms moved toward their table, feeling softly. If they didn't order soon, it would eat them, so Brian figured they better do that soon.

_I better be, nerd. Now, what do you wanna get? I heard their pancakes are good._


End file.
